


Experience

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is experienced, Joel is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

"Ah! Ah, fuck, Ray, jeez..." Joel grabbed onto his boyfriend's hair as the younger man sucked eagerly on his cock with the utmost care. Ray was like god's gift to blowjobs, or at least god's gift to Joel. The way the man so expertly kissed and sucked made Joel get into a frenzy in a matter of minutes. He was doing it right now, his small mouth widening to get Joel's whole length inside, and doing so with ease. His tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, Ray putting all he had into deepthroating Joel, pleased at the choked moans the older man let out in response. 

His hands were massaging the man's thighs at first, before joining the party too, one hand gently fondling Joel's sac, in a way that Joel didn't even know felt good. The other roamed, fingers finding their way to Joel's ass. Never going in, but circling and teasing just enough to make Joel tremble underneath him at the very idea. He'd pull off his cock after a little while, go back to teasing just the head, which in Joel's opinion, was so much worse. Ray was an utter tease, his tongue circling the leaking head and dipping in the slit, licking his lips as he tasted Joel's precome, and shooting a dirty smile at the older man, who couldn't take his eyes off him.

When he knew the older man was on his last stand, Ray would bob his head again, sucking hard and grazing the cock's shaft with his teeth just enough to get a hiss out of Joel, and send him over the edge. As Ray's mouth is filled with his lover's come, he swallows it all without missing a beat, sucking Joel until he was completely dry, and popping his limp cock out of his mouth, licking his lips. The older man laid there, breathing in deeply as he tried to recover from the overwhelming experience, and Ray let him have all the time he needed, before they continued.

But, Joel was getting a bit annoyed. He was the older one, so surely he should be the more experienced? Sure, more of his experience was with women, he was bi but leaning towards ladies more, so he'd only really been with a couple of guys. Still, he never had any complaints, and before dating Ray considered himself to be quite the expert lover. But he had nothing on the younger man, and blow jobs weren't where his expertise stopped. He knew a dozen more positions than Joel did, and he always lasted just a bit longer than him, unless Joel furiously fisted his cock beforehand.

So lately he'd been hinting that he wanted to know just how experienced Ray was. Whenever he asked, the black-haired man would just reply with "Well, you know..." when no, he in fact didn't. He'd honestly thought Ray might've been a virgin when they first got together, though he was clearly wrong about that. Another day, another try of asking him. It went on like this for a good week or so until one night, after Ray sucked him off, that Joel could take no more.

"Why won't you tell me how many people you've been with, Ray? I don't get it! You know I've only been with 2 guys, can't you express the same courtesy?" Joel bursted out as he sat up, Ray looking at him surprised as he wiped at his mouth. "Dude, because it doesn't matter! Why are you getting all mad when I give such good head? Are you not confident enough to be with someone like me? Is it all a competition to you?" Joel tackled him.

Pressing Ray into the bed, he glared at him, in that serious mode that he so rarely went into. "You're gonna fucking tell me, or I swear we won't have sex for a damn month." Ray scowled at him, thinking on it for a moment, before mumbling something. "Say again?"

"FOUR! I've been with four guys, okay? Four very eager-to-teach guys." 

Joel swallowed. He knew that the answer would be something like that, but it still felt strange to hear. Knowing that, now all he could think was, was he enough for Ray? The man never complained about their sex life, so he could only assume he was, but it didn't stop him from showing off just how much better he was. "Four, hmm? Fine then. You're gonna come four times tonight before I'll even so much as touch your ass with my dick." Ray's eyes widened, blushing a bit as he stared at Joel in surprise. 

"Four times?! My dick'll fall off, I've never even jacked it more than three times in a day." 

"Well, if there's casualties, you've only got yourself to blame. You cheeky little shit." Joel kissed him harshly, and so it began. The first time was from a handjob, Joel angrily tugging on his dick furiously, going even quicker when Ray started whimpering and clinging to him, pre-come dribbling down and slicking up Joel's hand. It wasn't much longer until Ray came, seed spilling onto Joel's hand and the bed. The older man licked his hand, tasting the other's essence and smirking. "There's one." 

Joel didn't give his younger nearly enough time before his head was in his lap, lovingly lapping at the limp, oversensitive cock, Ray tugging on his hair and pleading him to give him a little more time. He didn't get it, Joel's hot mouth engulfing him and tenderly sucking until Ray was hard once more, the younger squirming and gasping as Joel tended to him with his mouth. It took a little longer than the first time, but Joel got him to come all the same, swallowing down the man's second load.

"I'm sorry, okay? I get it, I was showing off, I'm sorry." Ray whimpered out his apology as he reeled back from his second orgasm, but Joel looked anything but sympathetic. "Don't worry Ray, you'll be sorry properly soon enough." The black-haired man gulped, unable to reply as Joel kissed him harshly, and he could taste himself on the man's lips. 

The brunette sat back and beckoned Ray to turn around, the younger man doing as he was told, trembling as he switched to be on all fours, ass in the air. Joel groped the man's cheeks, spreading them a bit. He leaned in, tracing the man's entrance with his tongue and receiving an 'oh fuck, joel' whisper from Ray, before he delved inside, getting a loud groan in response. He tongue-fucked Ray for a good while, one hand grabbing the man's cock and pumping it as he ate him out. He came even quicker than the first time, his dick overly sensitive and throbbing under Joel's hand. 

"Joel, please, oh please fuck me I'm sorryyyy." Ray sobbed out as Joel went right into fingering him, no time to rest this time as he stretched the smaller man's entrance, two fingers pumping in and out. Joel didn't respond, instead curling his fingers and brushing against Ray's prostate with ease, knowing just where to curl from having done it so many times before. The man spasmed and bucked, his face pressed into his pillow as moaned into it, voice muffled. Joel let his cock be, focusing on finger-fucking Ray as roughly as he could, brushing against his prostate each time and making the man let out sobbing moans and gasps, overwhelmed with all the sensations.

"Joel! Joel, I'm so sorry, I won't do it again, please just fucking fuck me!" The last word was stretched out as Ray reached his fourth orgasm, spilling his seed onto the bed once more, body shaking as he spent his load more than he'd ever done in one night. Joel kissed his quivering cheeks, pushing Ray until the man fell on his side, and flipping him until he was on his back fully. The brunette kissed his lover gently, hugging him a little as Ray whimpered quiet apologies until he was shushed with Joel's lips. The man on top positioned himself, pushing in gently as the man underneath him clung to him desperately, legs locking around Joel's waist as he pushed in.

The older man was slow and gentle this time, taking his time and letting Ray finally cool down before fucking him properly, kissing and being as loving as he could to him. They took a while this time, Ray quietly keening as he came one last time by Joel's hand, Joel thrusting in a couple more times before finishing too. The older man kissed him again and again as they laid together, both men exhausted. They'd deal with the mess in the morning, Joel pulling the covers up over them. Ray snuggled into him, still reeling from the intense experience. If he brought one thing back from it, it was that he'd never show off to Joel again... well maybe in a few months when he could handle another night like this.


End file.
